Heels Over Head
by Mr. Harlequin
Summary: Now I'm heels over head, and I'm hanging upside down.   Love doesn't always fall into your lap. Sometimes, you have to chase it.    Yaoi. MarluxiaRiku. Unbeta'd.


**Title:** Heels Over Head

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters belong to Disney and/or Squenix. The story however, is all mine.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and very bad language. And some OOC-ness too probably.

**Pairing:** Marlyku. Mariku. Riluxia. Whatever you call it, it's sexy.

**Summary:** Marluxia's band has been growing in popularity steadily since the day they formed and due to the demand by the fans, are traveling to Europe once their current tour is over. Now Riku has only 3 weeks to make it to Los Angeles for Marluxia's last show if he wants to confess his feelings before the love of his life prances off to Europe, and the possibility of European boys. Three weeks to get to Los Angeles, from Virginia. It should have been easy, but the fates aren't always kind.

**AN:** Long authors note at the bottom. Be sure to read it k? And I apologize for the crapiness of this. I'm not too confident about it. . .probably just comes from how I'm feeling at the moment.

* * *

**Heels Over Head--Prologue**

The group of three teenagers sat in a large booth in the corner of Tifa's diner. It was an old fashioned, 50's style diner with red seat cushions, waitresses on skates, and a jukebox that was currently blaring an old Grease tune. The three boys in their own little corner, weren't paying any attention to Danny and Sandy however. Two of them were trying determinedly to talk some sense into the third boy.

"Riku, you can't just sit here and mope for over a year!" yelled the brunette.

"Seriously, depression is bad for your skin." Explained the red head.

The one called Riku turned to the red head, his left brow raised. "What?"

"Bad for your skin. Takes more muscles to frown than smile right? Well, if you keep wallowing in your little emo puddle then you'll frown constantly and get wrinkles."

"That is the dumbest logic I've ever heard."

"But strangely, it makes sense."

"Oh, not you too Sora. Look, will you and Axel get off my back. I'm NOT depressed, now stop talking about it."

"I think he's in denial Sora."

"Yes my friend, I believe he is."

"You know what? I don't need to take this from you two."

"Yet you sit there and listen to us ramble."

Riku slammed a fist on the table. "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" He glared at Axel, sitting next to him. "Move over."

"No."

Riku huffed, and looked at Sora who was on his other side. "You move then."

"No."

Axel spoke up, "Neither of us are letting you leave until we all talk about this."

Riku's gaze was turned pointedly at the menu in front of him. "Th-there's nothing to talk about, I told you. Marluxia's on tour right now, and soon he'll be going to Europe. It's none of my business, I don't care where he goes." Marluxia's face flashed in Riku's mind. He'd told Marluxia exactly that the day before he left. To this day, Riku still couldn't explain the slight glimpse of disappointment on Marluxia's face.

"You know that's not true," Sora replied. "We're your best friends Riku, we can tell when you like someone."

"Or, when you love someone," said Axel.

Riku became irritated again. "I don't _love _him. How could I love a narcissistic, pink-haired, pain in the ass? All he ever did was tease me in art class. Do you remember when he poured the finger paint on my head?"

Axel snorted. "Yeah, dude. You're hair was just as pink as his for a month."

Sora had a hand over his mouth as he attempted to hide his laugh. "Well yeah, but he only did it because you made fun of _his _hair."

"So what? The point is, I don't love him."

Axel and Sora exchanged knowing looks. Then the proverbial light bulb _'binged'_ over Axel's head. He winked at Sora.

"Well, you can't deny that Marluxia's got a really nice body."

Riku shifted uneasily. "I guess. . ."

"And his eyes aren't bad either. What color are they? Brown?"

"They're blue. . ."

"And how about that voice? Doesn't it just make you want to melt into a puddle?"

Riku was quickly losing this battle. His eyes took on a glazed and dreamy sheen while his lips turned up into a soft smile. He now had his chin propped up on his hands. He resembled a love struck cartoon character. All he needed now where puffy little hearts floating around his head. "Y-yeah. . .it does."

Axel smirked at Sora who was stifling his laughter again, this time, by holding up his menu and covering his entire face.

"And he can be an ass, but he can also be pretty sweet can't he?"

Riku was silent for a moment, then dropped his head onto the table. He sighed heavily. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. . .so I guess I _do_ like him. . ."

"Love him," Sora corrected.

Riku rolled his head to look at his friend, "No, _like_ him." He glared.

"Fine, whatever. You _like_ him." Sora rolled his eyes. Riku may be better than him academically, but Sora had much more experience in matters of the heart. After all, he'd dated countless people before finally settling on one person. "So what are you gonna do now?"

Riku sat up, confused. He leaned back against the booth cushion, thinking. After a moment he opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"Hey, boys," said a cool, female voice, "School finally over?"

All three teenagers looked up. A tall woman with long dark hair and a, ahem…_generous_ chest was standing in front of the table. Her hands were on her hips and in her left, she held a small notebook and pen.

Sora smiled, "Yeah Mom, it is. The last day is probably the longest day of the year."

The woman ruffled Sora's hair and laughed. "You're just impatient sweetie. Today was only a half day of school." She looked around and noted the slight tension at the table. "What's going on?" she asked.

Axel answered. "We're convincing Riku that he's in love."

Tifa's eyes lit up in immediate recognition. "Oh! You mean with Marluxia right?"

Riku threw his hands in the air. A scowl appeared on his face as he crossed his arms and huffed, "Oh that's nice. Everyone knows about my little infatuation. What do you guys do? Group up and giggle about this with each other?"

Tifa smiled. "So, he's in denial?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well then, I guess I'll come back later and see what you want."

Tifa walked away and towards a family two booths down. Once she was out of ear-shot, Axel pushed his drink away from him and folded his hands on the table, intertwining his fingers. He looked at his angry and embarrassed friend. "Riku, Sora and I have a proposition for you."

Riku raised an eyebrow and Sora took it upon himself to continue. "As your friends, we don't like to see you unhappy. . ."

"And regardless of what you think, we usually know what's best for you."

"Such as being with Marluxia."

"We know he's on tour right now…"

"And that he won't be in the same country for long…"

"But we've got a plan."

As the two volleyed the conversation back and forth, Riku struggled to keep up with it. His head swiveled from one to the other as they continued to switch speakers every few words. "So. . .what are you saying?"

Sora's expression gave no room for argument. "We're going to catch Marluxia in California before he takes off for Europe."

"And you're going to confess your love for him," said Axel. A rare soft smile lit Axel's face. "And I know for a fact, that he loves you too. He's just waiting on you."

Riku's head was turned down, and he'd shifted so that his bangs covered his eyes. So soft, that it was almost a whisper, he said, "Why is he waiting on me?"

Axel laughed. "Just because he's too shy to make the first move. He can tell you like him, and he's counting on you to say something."

The group fell into a tense silence. Sora and Axel waited nervously for Riku's answer. Even though they sounded as though they'd force Riku to do it anyway, they knew they couldn't do anything if Riku's decision was set in stone. After a long and agonizing moment, Riku looked up. Sora and Axel held their breath as he opened his mouth.

Riku smiled, "So what is this plan that's supposed to help me get to Marluxia before he leaves?"

* * *

Please. . . just don't ok? I know, I need to get my ass in gear and update things but. . .please.

I've been extremely depressed lately, and it seems that whenever one thing gets better, something else goes wrong. Just a little while ago, Addie and I were on a break. That was the worst two weeks of my life. Not knowing what was going to happen to us, trying to adapt to being with no one after always having someone for a year. . . My heart was shattered, as dramatic as that sounds. We're together now, but it's made me question things. . . And like I said, as soon as that was fixed something new popped up. I haven't been in a writing mood at all. . .and I've been anti-social and withdrawn. . .and then I feel guilty for being so aloof and off-kilter.

I'm so sorry guys. Just know that even though I haven't been reviewing, I LOVE each and every story and I read them the VERY DAY they come out. 'Specially 'The Anointed.' I'm pretty much obsessing over that one right now. BEAUTIFUL fic Fenny. Seriously. I love it to fucking DEATH. And ChibiFruba, Macarena is the cutest thing ever! xD I love Riku's doll. It made me giggle. And I did read my birthday fic, even though I don't think I reviewed it. It was so funny and Riku was adorable. xD I loved it.

So again, I'm so sorry I haven't been showing my appreciation for you guys. I love you all! Those of you who have favorited or put me or my stories on alert, thank you so much. You mean the world to me. I cherish every single one of you. I wish could hug you. I actually feel like I need one right now. . .

And so, I know I have no right to say this but, don't forget to stop and leave a quick review as you go about your fanfic business. Please?

I apologize for emo-ing out on you. D:

One Love


End file.
